


Diamond in the Rough

by jeconnaispas



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Jock Straps, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeconnaispas/pseuds/jeconnaispas
Summary: Sav has to drive Peter to his baseball practices when he joins the team. Sav expects to be bored at them, but he can't thank the unpunctual male enough when he finds something he rather enjoys.





	Diamond in the Rough

As long as Sav Bhandari had been friends with Peter Stone, and probably long before that, Peter never seemed to find a punctual bone in his body. If he claimed to be going out for a brief moment, twenty minutes later he'd rush into the door apologizing with a vengeance. He'd say he'd be at a party for an hour or two. He'd show up the next day, hungover and acting like he made great time. Sav usually did not mind this too much, as the more relaxed nature of his blond friend was usually welcomed in contrast to the tight grasps that his parents kept on him and Alli.

However, when he was waiting to drive Peter to his baseball practice, Sav could hardly stand it.

If Sav had heard the words "Peter Stone" and "baseball" in the same sentence a couple weeks prior, he'd laugh his ass off. However, after Peter's brief "tangle with drugs", as Mrs. Stone had called it, the aforementioned mother went on a mission with her administrative position in the school to find a way to keep her son sober from the crap he had been messing around with. Peter had also become friends with probably one of the sportiest guys in Degrassi, Riley Stavros, during this time, so when Riley heard Mrs. Stone harping on Peter to find something to occupy his time, he suggested baseball to Peter. At first Peter was completely agaInst the idea, but he acquiesced; anything to get out of the clutches of his mother.

Degrassi's baseball team played on a sports complex not that far from where Lakehurst had burned down that was originally privately owned by a friend of the Coyne family, but due to Declan's interest in joining the team, the sports complex was made available to the Degrassi school system. Since Peter had been grounded until the end of time by his mother, Sav had taken it upon himself to drive Peter to his practices there on Sunday afternoons when admittedly he didn't have much better things to do with his time. However, sitting in his car with the air blasting while he waited for the blond to get his things together, he would have rather been in his room at home playing his guitar loudly enough to annoy Alli. Just before he was ready to blare the horn, Peter came racing out of his house dressed in his practice gear, a bat bag clattering noisily against him.

"Sorry I'm late!" Peter apologized out of breath as soon as the door to Sav's car was flung open, "I told my mom not to move my glove off my desk and what does she do? Puts it in the pantry behind a box of Honey Nut Cheerios." Sav couldn't help but snort at that.

"I'm gonna hit you with that box of Honey Nut Cheerios if you can't get your shit together before next week," Sav shot back as he pulled out of the driveway and started heading towards the complex. Peter laughed back at that and started cranking up the radio, which was playing a CD that Sav had burned of his own music. His sister called it self-absorbed as hell; Sav thought it was free promo every time he drove somebody around. Needless to say Peter heard this often.

"Dude, like I always tell you, you need to start selling this; you know how many people I know that would totally buy this?," Peter said, turning over to his black haired friend with a grin.

"I thought about maybe bringing like 30 of them to your guy's next game," Sav told him, knowing he could probably sell most of them to the girls that attended the baseball games with a charming smile and a little preview of it. "Speaking of which, who you playing?" Peter rolled his eyes a little as if he could not believe what he was about to say.

"Caledon lynxes," responded the blond, "Objectively the worst in the league. The last time they even had a chance of getting near the championship was like 1986, and even then they got beat in the quarter-finals. Needless to say, we will dominate."

"Are you gonna turn into my jock friend?" Sav quipped with a small smile, "Because you sound like Owen, and I hear enough of that guy in my study hall to last me the week."

"I'll become your sporty friend when Alli stops hooking with every guy under the son," Peter joked, rubbing his arm (Sav had punched him the arm for saying that, even though it was justly said), "Speaking of which, isn't her latest little fling from Caledon? You told her that you'd drive her to one game of Degrassi's without making her pay for gas." Sav groaned as he reAllized Peter was right. Lately, Sav had no idea why this was happening, but Alli was becoming a bit of a….he would have said a slut or a hoe, but this was his sister. Either way, she had been craving male attention like nobody's business for the past couple of months and it had been getting out of hand. Sav during football season had driven her to every game, but he found out that every single time she was "showing her school spirit" to a different member of the team. That is why when baseball season started Sav forbade Alli from coming with him until his parents intervened, Alli telling them that she really just wanted to support her school. Her older brother knew, however, she just wanted an all-you-can-eat buffet, courtesy of the other schools that Degrassi played.

"Maybe I can convince my parents otherwise," Sav replied meekly, although seriously doubting that his parents would change their minds on anything. Sav pulled into the parking lot of the complex and still couldn't help but appreciate Declan's involvement in getting them access to this place. The place was massive, to begin with, with seven baseball diamonds, two tennis courts, and even a football field, with multiple buildings serving as locker rooms, concession stands, and gyms for athletes to train. Though it was a sports complex, it looked more like one of the most decorated colleges in the country, with the buildings whitewashed and decorative columns decorating their façades. Even from the road one could see that the grass was impeccably kept even in the oppressive heat, the entire lawn a healthy emerald that seemed to almost gleam in the sun beating down oppressively. Even the parking lot had Sav impressed. Most parking lots in similar structures were covered in popcorn and blunts, but no food or drugs were anywhere to be found as he pulled next to a car he recognized to be Jake Martin's. Speaking of the male, he could see him walking with a couple of the other members of the team towards the nearest diamond.

"Thank god you drive like a bat out of hell," Peter said in what sounded like relief, "It looks like I made here on time. Thanks, dude!" Before Sav could stubbornly admit that he was an excellent driver that obeyed the speed limit whenever it benefitted him, Peter sprang out of his vehicle and started jogging over to the others, said other males laughing as they see the omni-tardy blond approaching. Sav shook his head at his friend and got out of his car himself.

The practices lasted for a good 2 and a half hours, and Peter usually took a while in the locker room, showering and joking around with his new friends. Sav was definitely happy for him finding something he enjoyed doing that would not get him in trouble. As an added bonus, he got some alone time; Sav may have been great friends with the blond, but some time by himself was not something he got a lot. At the beginning of the practices, he would usually walk around the complex, admiring it and wishing that he had half of what Declan and Fiona were probably able to use without a second thought. He'd wave to the hired help mowing the grass and cleaning up any stray branches. Once he even stopped and helped a guy with his golf cart when he was having troubles getting it to start when he happened on said guy. However, one day he decided to sit in the bleachers on his phone and maybe see a little of the practice, partially wanting to see if it was bad as the "incredibly fucking sore" Peter that he drove home afterwards said it was. He expected maybe to watch every 15 minutes or so, giving a very brief glance or two before going back to mindlessly scrolling through Twitter on his phone. However, upon first glance, he saw something that held his attention in a way he had not expected it to be held.

For that reason, Sav decided that he could risk the golf cart guy having more problems and come to watch the practice. Choosing his usual spot, the visitor bleachers near the dugout, third row a little to the left that left him safely behind the fence that prevented a rogue baseball from drilling him in the skull, Sav sat down and watched the guys start practice. He knew from prior experience that each practice the same way, with the guys going to their respective positions and tossing balls around until the coach informs them of the drills or tells them to start a scrimmage or something; Sav wasn't exactly the most genius person in the world. He could see Peter, left field, walking out with Drew Torres who was third baseman, teasing the other male about something or another. Declan was short-stop to Owen's, who was chewing sunflower seeds (Sav seriously did not understand the correlation between baseball and sunflower seeds), being second base. Danny van Zandt and Derek Haig, center and right field respectively, had already started throwing a ball back in forth while first base Bruce the Moose kicked some dirt aside with his cleats. K.C Guthrie had finally gotten his catcher gear on and was making his way towards his position facing the pitcher's mound. Speaking of the pitcher's mound, Sav felt his face heat up a little.

Sav, in all his days on the planet Earth, considered himself a 100% heterosexual male, straight as a ruler and woman-lover extraordinaire. It wasn't that he was against guys who liked guys; he thought everybody should be and do whatever floated their boat as long as it was consensual, safe, didn't affect anybody else, etc. He had girlfriends, was very attracted to aforementioned girlfriends, and would only ever fantasize about the opposite sex. This was the way he was and the way he would always be until the end of time, end of story, amen.

However, Sav was reminded just how wrong he was as Riley Stavros stepped towards his place on the pitcher's mound. As previously stated, Sav never found guys attractive. It just seemed that Riley Stavros broke that one fundamental rule. Even before baseball season, Sav knew that the Greek was a good-looking guy. Riley had well kept-blond hair that he had recently cut, deep blue eyes that practically sparkled with the playful personAllity that Peter swore he had (but Sav had never really gotten to see), and a nice jawline that currently had a bit of stubble that matched the hair on his scalp, his lips curled into a smile as he tossed a ball back and forth with K.C. However, Sav could not deny that he noticed some things on Riley that a perfectly straight guy would not noticed. His muscular arms, biceps filling out the sleeves of his t-shirt well. This went double to his pecs, two blocks of solid muscle that sat on the blond male's chest. Sav, though having admitted to himself that he found Riley attractive, still had nagging thoughts of "Why are you doing this?" as his eyes roamed down Riley's muscular legs. However, none of the above made Sav go outright red in the face as quite another portion of Riley's altogether.

The thing that got Sav to know he wasn't just appreciative of Riley's good workout routine was when he saw the other male's ass in those baseball pants. In girls, he fell on the breast side of boobs versus butt. However, Riley had him far into the other camp. The Greek had in no uncertain terms a bubble butt. Two prominent globes of flesh and muscle were outlined by the fabric of Riley's pants that made something in Sav's lower half stir, and it weirded him out as much as it excited him. Every time he saw Riley bend over to get a ball or doing stretches with the team, Sav's mind...in simple terms, Sav tried to keep his head straight as he watched them practice.

After a long practice, the players headed off to the locker room to get cleaned off and return home. Sav, who was impressed he managed to distract himself with his phone all this time (with Anya trying to reach him to an excessive degree after their breakup it wasn't that difficult), started a walk over to his car, not rushing over to his vehicle as he knew that Peter would take his sweet time coming to meet him. He got in and unlocked the doors and started the A.C, taking some time to jam out and wait for Peter to come in and start dishing out the locker room gossip that he got in the showers.

Peter usually took a while, but when Sav managed to listen his way through an entire EP and half of a second, Sav knew that Peter's lack of punctuAllity was on full blast today. This was trying a Sav who just wanted to go home and kick up his feet (though he knew he had not done any of the exercise that his blond friend had just done). After another song came to its end, Sav got his phone and tried to call the tardy blond. This only ended in a curse on Sav's part as he heard the obnoxious little tropical tune that was Peter's ringtone; Peter had left his phone in Sav's car. SIghing, Sav turned off his car and headed toward the room where the locker rooms were in.

Sav entered and for a moment forget he was mad at Peter. Like the outside of the complex, the inside was just an impressive display of what wealth could do for sports; it honestly looked like it could be a hall at a top university. Trophies, ribbons, and plaques with the names of university teams that rented this complex were contained in countless trophy cases that seemed like it was made of a very expensive wood (bocate wood, if any of Declan's I'm-totally-not-bragging moments were to be believed). The floor, made of a vinyl but probably much more costly material, was so clean that Sav could see his own pissed off face as he followed the signs on the imported stone walls to the locker rooms. After a minute of walking, he finally found the doors and walked inside.

Having seen everything else, Sav was not surprised as he entered the locker room. Forgoing the usual military-like, metal locker rooms that smelled like B.O and cleaning agents, the locker instead reminded Sav of a spa, with wooden benches next to wooden cubby holes that replaced the usual metal lockers; there was only one filled at the current moment, and Sav could tell it wasn't with Peter's stuff. There had to some sort of candle burning, as Sav could only smell something that reminded him more of the incense his mom would burn instead of a group of sweaty guys. The floors were hard wood, something that Sav walked further into the room, wondering why the pathetic locker rooms at Degrassi could not come even remotely to this. As he enter the rather large room, he could hear a shower running somewhere out of his line of sight.

"Hello?" Sav called out, his voice echoing a little in the room, "Peter? This year maybe?".

"Sav?" called the voice that was probably using the shower. Though Sav couldn't see the guy speaking, his stomach raced a little when he reAllized who it was.

"Riley?" he called back.

"No, Queen Elizabeth," Riley cracked back, "Yeah, it's me. Looking for Pete?"

"Queen Elizabeth, actually," Sav replied, deciding that even though he found the guy attractive, he could still manage to keep his head and make it seem that it didn't feel like an army of ants took up alternative dance in his stomach. His front definitely worked, as his sarcastic comment got a laugh from Riley that he could hear as the blond male turned off the shower head.

"Sorry, this isn't the monarch you are looking for," Riley joked as Sav could hear his footsteps coming closer to Sav and the filled cubby hole, probably belonging the Greek. "I know he and Owen went to make sure all the equipment was put away, but I think that was like 10 minutes ago. You know how Peter is; take one eye off of him, and you'll never find him again."

"Ain't that the truth!" Sav agreed with a laugh as Riley rounded the corner. Sav had to force himself not to bite his lip as he saw the male. Having just come out of the shower, Riley had decided to cover his more private areas with a simple white towel around his waist, but that still gave Sav plenty to look at. Sav may have been on the football team with Riley, but RIley was usually in charge of cleaning up, meaning he showered last. That never provided Sav with a chance to observe the other's body. However, the chance had come to him now. It seemed that Riley was a decently hairy dude, the blond hair and blond stubble coming down as chest hair, decently thick on Riley's pecs, around the male's rather perky nipples and down his sculpted chest and Sav assumed beyond where the towel stopped any further glances in that direction. Sav could see Riley's calves, muscular and fitting the profile of the rest of Riley's buff frame as the Greek passed him on his way to get his things.

"I tell you, some things don't change," Riley said as he grabbed his bag and started looking for the clothes he would change to, "Pete's one of those things-well, almost everything." His face darkened a little, and Sav knew that he was thinking of their friend's use of drugs, a definite low point in Peter's life. "I can't think what would have happened to him if we didn't get him help."

"Well, good thing we did," Sav said as Riley took out a white tank top and some basketball shorts from his bag, "I mean, it was you who found him and took him to his mom AND got him involved in baseball. He was happy before the drugs, but he like now has a sense of purpose now that he has something he likes to do with people." Riley smirked a little as he grabbed some deodorant.

"That's...actually pretty deep, dude," Riley said, sounding very impressed, "Definitely not the guy who bugged me when I went on that date with Anya and got in my face and shit." Sav smiled a little at that.

"Yeah, I learned she wasn't worth getting mad over," Sav confessed to him, "We dated for like a month….again….after that thing with you two, and she started getting really clingy and wouldn't let me hang out with any of my friends. I kind of reAllized that I just got mad because I wasn't over her until I saw how she really was." Sav then turned to the blond male who had been listening to him soundlessly. "Spill the beans, you don't seem like the same asshole who broke my nose." Riley gave a sheepish smile at the mention of that particular incident.

"Not my brightest moment," Riley admitted, pulling on some grey boxers under his towel, "I had my own shit going on...Peter was helping me through that...stuff…and I guess I just had so much on my plate that I turned into a hothead and took everybody way too seriously...I'm actually really sorry about the nose, dude." Sav smiled and shrugged.

"Made me look ruggedly handsome," Sav told him nonchalantly, "I'm over it." What Sav was not over was that Riley dropped his towel, leaving the other male just in the black boxers that hugged Riley's body in all the right places that made Peter feel so...wrong. Sav couldn't keep his eyes off Riley's happy trail as the other spoke again.

"When did you get so mature?" Riley asked in a manner that didn't sound like a snide remark, a sincere question. Sav offered the Greek male a shrug for an answer.

"I guess we all just grow up at our own rate," Sav told him, which made Riley give him a little grin that just did not help the floating feeling in his lower stomach that he was trying to keep at bay.

Sav found himself tuning out a little of what Riley was saying as Riley started laying out the clothes he was going to change into. Sav really did care about Riley was saying, how that the two had gotten off on the wrong foot, how grateful he was that Peter had another good friend to rely on, how they should actually hang out each other now that they knew the other wasn't a raging douchebag...however, that got a bit lost in the stream of thinking of Sav, who just couldn't keep his eyes off of Riley's ass that was then facing him. The black fabric did nothing to hide it, two firm globes that were just well framed by RIley's choice in underwear. It almost seemed like Riley was bending over so long on purpose to tease him. There was even a line of hair starting near the base of the blond's back that disappeared into the back the black boxers, a little bit of it riding down on Riley's hips to give Sav the barest view of Riley's hairy crack. Much like a car accident, Sav found it difficult to look away.

Apparently Riley was in the middle of a story when he turned back to face Sav, where Sav's eyes made it extremely clear where his attention was. Riley made a face that was half confused and half...almost curious.

"Sav," the other male said with a tone that very much matched the look on his face, "...Why are you staring at my ass?"

Busted.

"W-what?" Sav asked, as if he couldn't believe what Riley was saying, and in the most terrifying way he couldn't.

"You were staring at my ass," Riley said in a way that sounded like both a question in a statement.

"What? N-no I wasn't!" Sav protested in anxious incredulousness. Riley looked at Sav, but it wasn't angry or even mildly confrontational. He just looked at Sav for a moment with a stare that Sav couldn't read. Riley then walked over until he was about 6 inches away from Sav, their similar heights making the two right into the eyes of the other. It was close enough to smell Riley, a mix of the cologne that Riley was wearing and another more masculine scent underneath.

"You definitely were," Riley told him (Sav was cursing the other male for having such a unreadable veneer), "You were staring at me, like when I'm in practice and I can feel eyes on me, and I think that it's Danny or the coach or somebody on the field, but I look around and I see you staring at me." The words came out in a tumble, like Riley needed to get them out before they disappeared. Sav swallowed heavily, his heart racing from close proximity and being found out, maybe not necessarily in that order.

"Riley, I-i-" Sav managed to get out, prepared for some long explanation that would explain it all in some convoluted fashion. However, before Sav could even get more than a few words out, Riley was suddenly nose to nose with him, and before Sav could even wrap his head around that there were Riley's lips pressed against his own. For a moment it was Riley just kissing him, Sav standing there frozen in shock like he couldn't believe it; he really couldn't. Just when it seemed that Riley was about to pull away in fear of Sav actually rejecting the lip-lock, Sav put his hand on the back of the blond male's head and reciprocated the kiss.

The kiss was at first a little clumsy, as Sav had never kissed a guy and it seemed like Riley wasn't much better. Soon, they positioned their faces right so that their lips moved together in a way that made Sav's skin race. It wasn't long before Riley playfully tried to put his tongue into the kiss, and soon it was a full-blown make-out session. Sav moaned a little into the kiss as he felt Riley's stubble rubbing against his own face that couldn't grow facial hair to save his life. The kiss tasted like the coffee Sav had been drinking this morning and almost like Riley had eaten a chocolate bar and it was messy, but damn if the way Riley was moving his tongue around Sav's wasn't blowing his mind.

They eventually moved to where Riley's back was against the wall, the sound of flesh hitting it filling the room. The blond didn't show any pain from it, instead keeping the kiss going as Sav pressed himself against the other male. Sav's hands dropped to Riley's waist as their bodies moved together in a way that caused Riley to make husky groans that Sav would probably have on repeat in his mind for the rest of the baseball season and beyond. Sav did not know how far the kiss would lead them.

Sadly, the one time that Peter shows up ruined Sav's finding out that little detail.

"Sav? Yo, Bhandari, the fuck are you?" Sav and Riley heard the blond male calling out in the hall. They instantly jumped apart, both of them panting a little bit from being out of breath. Dark brown met blue eyes in a way that was now far from hostile.

"Riley, I-i-" Sav started saying again, but true as the last time, Riley cut him off.

"We have a game tomorrow here," Riley told him, his voice like he was conceAlling his excitement, "Meet me here after the game." It was Sav turn to get a little excited, giving the other male another little kiss before the door to the locker room open, Peter strolling in like he had all the time in the world.

"Sorry, Sav," he apologized quickly, "I was helping Owen move shit and then we ran in the guy who owns this place, and you know how Owen is (Sav seriously doubted Owen did any of the talking), and you weren't at the car when I checked." He looked at the two of them, both of them trying to not make it seem like the other male was mer seconds away from walking in and seeing them swapping spit.

"No problem, I just came in here to see if you were here, and Stavros here told me the same thing," Sav told him, which he bought immediately.

"Did you two play nice?" Peter jokingly asked.

"I did, but Bhandari here always plays a little dirty," Riley said with a smile, giving a punch that was affectionate rather than a means to hurt Sav like it probably would have been a couple of months ago. Peter shook his head with a little grin and started walking out to the car.

"C'mon, Sav, you'll have time to make out with your boyfriend later," Peter called from the hall in a way that showed he was completely joking. Sav and Riley gave each other one last knowing look before Sav followed his impatient friend out to his car.

"Sav!"

Sav cursed to himself as his sister's shrill voice woke him from his dream. He groggily got up as he remembered it; the scene from the previous day played over and over, ad inifinitum in his head. Riley Stavros, straight jock and womanizer extraordinaire had kissed him, no, made out with him, and it was the single hottest moment of his life. Better yet, he wanted to meet up with Sav once again. Before Sav could revel in this fact like he had been doing all of last afternoon, Alli shrieked again.

"Sav Bhandari!" she yelled, "Get the fuck up and come out here." He muttered about how much of a wicked little witch of the west his sister was and then stepped out into the living in just some basketball shorts that he had slept in.

"What's the meaning of this?" Alli snapped at him, shoving her phone in his face before he could even properly get a look at Alli herself. When Sav's vision adjusted, Sav saw that she had gotten no less than 27 calls from the same number since 7:00 p.m. the night before...and all from the same number. Sav immediately recognized the number.

"Alli, why has Anya called you...27 times?" Sav asks in disbelief. Alli scowled and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask the 5 voicemails that she left begging for you to come back!" a frustrated Alli while she slammed her phone down on the counter, walking over to the fridge. "And that's just my phone. Somehow she got our home phone number, and yesterday I had to convince Mom and Dad that one of us aren't in trouble with the authorities." She grabbed a glass of orange juice and then stared at him.

"Why aren't you dressed?" she snapped at him as she took a sip of the orange liquid.

"It's 7:15 when school starts at 8:15," Sav reminded her, checking the time on her phone, "And don't get all high and mighty with me; Mom and Dad would freak out even worse if they saw what you were wearing." Alli had chosen to clothe herself, and that may have been an overstatement, in a t-shirt that just barely covered her stomach, riding up on her as she moved with some shorts that may have well been not worn. All of this paired with stiletto heels that made Alli's usual shorter height a nonissue.

"Well excuse me if I had time to look this nice," Alli retorted, "It's just that I have so much free time from waking up at 5:30 with Anya begging to talk to you." She walked past Sav and grabbed her phone, crying in further frustration when her phone started to ring and Sav could see Anya's phone number flash across the screen.

"I'm gonna beat the bitch!" Alli yelled, stopping the call and slamming her phone down on the counter once again. She then shot a look over at Sav with such venom that Sav actually feared for his safety just a bit.

"You are going to fix this," Alli said with all the subtlety of a death threat, "I cannot do homework, go to work, and text my boyfriend with this crazy chick going after you. Tell her to get a hint, get back with her, or tell her to get a one way ticket to the nearest volcano and push her off the plane. I don't care which, but you're going to take care of this ASAP!" Sav rolled his eyes, not exactly wanting to ruin his day talking with his...interesting ex-girlfriend.

"Fine, fine," Sav replied, annoyed, "Though I think you could do less time with a boyfriend. You're on what, boyfriend number 14 for the semester?"

"Fuck off!" Alli snapped back, going to her room, "And get ready for fucking school!" With that, the little ball of rage known as his sister slammed her door. Sav ate some breakfast and then did get ready, taking a quick shower, throwing on some clothes and then practically pleading with his sister, who was apparently curling her hair, to come out of the bathroom when he was finally ready. As Alli talked his ear off about giving her a ride to the baseball game, Sav sighed and pulled out of their driveway, hoping to have a quick day.

One could probably tell what happened.

Instantly, he could tell the Anya drama had been getting around; the moment he and Alli stepped out of his car, he could feel eyes and whispers as they entered the building. Usually class would be just a place where he could take mindless notes and let his mind wander. It was amazing, however, how fast that could end with four tests in a row. Then, at lunch, three of Anya's friends came up to him and begged for him to talk to her, saying that she was sorry and she'd stop being so clingy. Sav decided just to eat his lunch in the hallway outside his next class, only for him to witness a fight and be sent to the principal's office to tell them what he saw. As he walked into his last period study hall where he usually left for the day, he decided that he would do his homework then, as the baseball game would probably go late with celebrations and whatnot.

As he broke out his chemistry notebook and popped in his headphones for some music while he worked, he heard the door to the library open with an annoying squeak (the one thing that Sav hated about his study hall). Thinking it was just the librarian, he kept to working. This changed however when he heard the librarian talking and a very familiar voice talking. He looked up and there Riley Stavros stood, talking to the librarian about a book for one of his classes. The other male was wearing a simple Degrassi T-shirt that hugged his chest and a pair of jeans that did the same for his lower body. He must have been staring a little long, as Riley caught his eye and gave him a playful wink as the librarian printed off a list of books for the Greek.

Sav told himself that he would try to focus more on his work, though he couldn't give a lesser damn about what gold does with titanium and whatever the hell that resulting compound was, if there was even one. In his peripheral vision, he saw Riley going around to different shelves, probably getting a bunch of books for a project for a class. It was honestly weird seeing him in school at all, as their schedules differed so wildly that he usually some him in some shared extracurricular activities. Sav couldn't help but keep giving looks at the blond. He had kissed this guy yesterday, and enjoyed the hell out of it, even if his mind was still trying to wrap his mind around that whole thing. Riley caught him looking again and gave him a little smile combined with a matching eye roll, as if to say, "Don't you ever get tired of looking at me?" Sav's face felt a little warm as he went back to work, but Riley was not done teasing him. As he went up to check out all of the books that he had gotten, he 'accidentally' knocked over the stack, taking an extremely long amount of time to pick them up, giving Sav a look at his firm backside as he did. He gave Sav an almost sultry smile when he eventually got them picked up. He got them checked out and went over to Sav.

"Not 'til tonight, horn-dog," Riley whispered with a laugh into Sav's ear, Sav shuddering a little bit from Riley's warm breath and the stubble on his skin. The study hall seemed to end mere moments after that and Sav packed up his things, going home and eating a little something before he went over to Peter's to force the blond to get ready early for the game.

"Dude, you sound like my mom," Peter chuckled as he got in Sav's car so that they could go pick up Alli for the game, "I had all my stuff ready, so Punctual Pete is back in business."

"He would have had to have been in business to be back in it," Sav quipped back as he backed out of the driveway and started making his way towards his house. Peter turned on the radio as per usual, checking his phone before turning to look at Sav.

"So parents said that you had to drive Alli to the game, huh?" Peter said with a shake of his head, "Are they aware she's interested in bats, and not the sporting equipment kind?" Sav shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"For they know, she's the second coming of the virgin Mary," Sav informed his friend as he turned down a side street as a bit of a shortcut, "I don't know what her deal is, but this is the last time I'm taking her practically to a hookup (Sav couldn't help but think he was a giant hypocrite, as that's kind of what he was doing as well). I don't even remember his name, John something or other?"

"John Miller?" Peter asked, nodding, "Pitcher for the Lynxes. At least from the other guys on the team, there's a rumor that he got like three girls pregnant last year." This earned a punch from Sav who didn't even look up from the road as Peter sat their rubbing his arm. "Hey, bro, I was just trying to help," Peter complained, continuing the rubbing of his arm, "Damn, do you take fucking kickboxing or something?"

"I really don't want to think about my sister getting pregnant, especially not by some douche-bag like that; even worse, my parents would ground her until that baby is a grandparent," Sav sighed, coming to a stop at a light that had just turned red, "And that just makes me worried she's not taking birth control and she's not using condoms, and she's gonna get an STI or pregnant or some shit like...she's being annoying and a bit of a bitch, but I have to be good to that annoying bit of a bitch."

"Do I need to leave for a bro-sis talk?" asked Peter, "Because Jake offered me a ride, and no offense to your car, but it has great air conditioning." Sav cracked a smile at his friend's complaint.

"No, maybe she'll sweat it out," Sav quipped as he pulled up into the driveway. Out walked his sister, who seemed to be set on the style of clothing she'd be wearing. She was wearing a Caledon Lynx's t-shirt that was cut so low, Sav could see a lacy black bra. It seemed like she found a shorter pair of shorts than this morning, something that Sav thought would be impossible. To top off the look, she had chosen heavy makeup, a baseball cap, and converse that squeaked a little as she got into the backseat, opening the door and sitting on the seat. Sav angled his mirror and saw her instantly get out her phone, with her painted nails flying across the smartphone's screen.

"Making sure he's still Allive?" Sav asked with no semblance of annoyance as he pulled out and started heading for the complex. Alli rolled her eyes.

"Is it a crime to text my boyfriend before his big game, wishing him luck in beating Degrassi?" Alli asked, quickly adding, "No offense, Peter." Peter shrugged at her comment.

"None taken, as long as he reAllizes that he is indeed going down," Peter remarked casually, responding to a text of his own. Sav looked back as he passed a car to get into the other lane and saw Alli making that same face that it seemed like all the girls were doing for selfies, a duck face combined with a peace sign. He don't why girls ever sent that to guys, as he personally found it just...bizarre.

"I don't think he wants to think about ducks when you're touching his bat," Sav told Alli as they came to a stop sign. Alli did another one of her famous eye rolls.

"Back off, Bhandari," she says in a threatening voice. Sav scoffed.

"One, we have the same last name," Sav told her, "Two, I'm three years old than you and half a foot taller than you."

"Don't think I can't kick your ass, Sav."

"Don't think I can't tell mom exactly what you're doing, Allia."

"Don't fucking call me Allia, Savtaj."

"Now who's breaking out the full names?"

"Shut up!"

"Not until you stop hooking up with-"

"Jesus Christ, enough already!" Peter snapped uncharacteristically, "How am I supposed to get into game mode with you two clawing each other's throats?" Sav and Alli both shot a look at Peter, never hearing him chew people out like that. With that, they decided to fume at each other in silence until they got to the sports complex. It was almost dark out, with the lights up at the diamonds providing the only illumination. The moment that they stopped, Alli jumped out of the car and started walking over to the Caledon bleachers while Sav and Peter chatted while Peter went over to Degrassi's dugout.

"Good luck, dude," Sav said with a smile, clapping his friend on the back. Peter smiled.

"I don't need luck," he said in a joking cocky voice, walking over to the dugout and starting to warm-up with the team. Sav decided to go over to the concession stands and quickly get some popcorn and a can of soda so he could have something to snack on during the game. As he sat down, he looked across to the other side of the field to the Caledon dugout. In it was Alli, he realized with a roll of his eyes that would have made her jealous, taking to a tall lanky guy with shoulder length bleach-blond hair, angular face, and a disposition of how he was just staring at Alli's revealing clothing that just screamed asshole. Sav realized this was John Miller (Sav hoped to himself that if they did indeed have a little accident, the baby would not turn out at all like his father). Turning his gaze away from that sight, he was about to open his can of soda and hopefully enjoy the game when suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a girl say his name. He instantly turned around.

Anya MacPherson, the Anya that was his girlfriend, the one that was calling Alli and his family an ungodly number of times, the one that was obsessing over him according to her friends, the one that did not seem to get the hint when he broke up with her, stood before him, but really didn't recognize her. She had cut her usually long, black hair short, and seemed to have done it herself, as there were uneven strands here and there around her face. Her usually bright and chipper eyes were blood-shot red, and the corresponding bright and chipper attitude seemed to have left the building. She was wearing a Degrassi t-shirt and some plain jeans, looking at Sav like she had just fought through a crowd of people to get to him.

"...Can I sit?" she asks him meekly. Sav sighed, nodding and offering her the spot next to him on the bottom row of bleachers where he sat. She does so, looking at him expectantly.

"How are you doing?" she asks him softly.

"I'm fine," he responds, having the feeling that she had a lot more to say than he did. She sighs and looks at him, reaching out to touch his hand, which he slid away from hers. Not phased by this, she gives him a small smile.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you to talk for weeks," Anya tells him, "You're not an easy man to get a hold of." Sav shook his head.

"You called me so much I had to block your number," Sav said in disbelief, "You called my sister like 30 times in the span of 12 hours and my parents think that your number is the number of an agency that is trying to arrest me." Anya acted like Sav's word had gone in one ear and out the other, continuing on with what she was saying.

"I was trying to get a hold of you to try to tell you I feel. During our last relationship, we never got over our problems. We just...swept them under the rug. Then you started spending less and less time with me, and I started thinking you were cheating on me with somebody, so I never wanted to let you out of my sight. I thought if I could keep your attention, you would stop seeing that girl." Sav was thoroughly confused.

"What girl?" Sav asked his ex-girlfriend, "I wasn't cheating on you. Peter got addicted to drugs, and I had to help him out with that. You even said that you understood." Anya's smile, which was getting kind of creepy, did not falter as she stared at Sav like he was a kid that had just said something cute.

"I know you're lying to me, but that's fine," Anya said in a kind voice, "And that's okay, Sav. I forgive you, and I'm ready to get back together." Sav shook his head, laughing a laugh that wasn't because he was laughing at what she said; he was laughing because she was sounding more and more like a lunatic.

"Back together?" Sav almost scoffed, "What part of 'I don't want a girlfriend who can't trust a thing that I do' was unclear a couple weeks ago." Anya continued to smile, but she definitely seemed agitated all of a sudden.

"I thought you just wanted some time away," Any slowly, "That I'd give you a couple of weeks, and you'd come back to me, that we can act like we never fought at all." She grabbed her choppily cut hair and put her head in Sav's direction. "See, I even cut my hair for you! I thought if I didn't look the same, you'd want to take me back, and then we can get married!" Sav blinked, looking at the girl in front of him as if she had just lost her mind.

"Marry you? Who the hell said anything about marrying you?" Sav said, a little loudly, but he couldn't bring himself to care, "Anya, I told you, I don't want to have a girlfriend who thinks I'm a liar and a cheat, much less marry one! You played mind games with me and now are trying to tell me that I lied. Anya, I'm sorry we didn't work out, but you're acting like a crazy person! I don't want to speak about this, Anya. For the last time, we are over!" Anya's face immediately went red and she broke into tears.

"Fuck you, you little bitch ass!" Anya cursed at him, smacking his face and walking away in tears. Sav sat there in a little bit of shock before he heard a guy say, "Troubles in paradise?". He looked over to see Riley grinning at him through the fence at the back of the dugout. Sav smiled and walked over to him.

"You could say that," Sav said with a little sigh as he felt some eyes on him. Riley shook his head as if to chastise those people.

"People just don't know how to mind their own damn business," Riley said with a tone of disapproval, "Though what was that little spiff with Anya? I've never seen her act like this before." Sav put his hand on the fence with another side as he looked at the other male.

"I don't know," Sav admitted to him, "She just wasn't getting the hint that I don't want to date her anymore. I didn't mean for it to get to this dramatic, for her to get this upset, but she wasn't taking a hint." Riley nods, looking over to where Alli and John were sitting in the opponent dugout.

"I'm so glad I don't like girls," he says quietly to Sav, laughing to himself as if he can't believe he just said that aloud, "Don't beat yourself, Sav. I think you handled that well...at least the police didn't have to get involved." Just as he finished that sentence, a whistle blew, the two coaches assembling their teams to play the game. Riley looked over his shoulder and then back at Sav.

"If you're still up for it, I am," Riley said, looking at the other boy with a smile. The two's faces got close, but realized there were too many prying eyes. They settled on a knowing smile as Riley went with his teammates while Sav salvaged the popcorn that Anya didn't knock over with her surprising feat of strength. After a couple minutes, the game finally started.

Usually, Sav wasn't into baseball, but ever since Peter had gotten on the team, he definitely understood the appeal now. The first inning Degrassi got to bat first, Danny and Drew got onto base, the latter managing to score a point before Degrassi got 3 strikes. Degrassi managed to hold their lead of one point until Caledon got a double in the bottom of the second that put them ahead 4-1. Then Degrassi came back with a double of their own, but a single that shot right past Owen put the score at 5-5. The third and fourth innings were a tense game of keeping the other from scoring any points. Sav couldn't help but laugh a little at Peter's look of concentration as the blond male came up to bat at the top of the fifth inning. Just as the first pitch came from John from Caledon, Sav heard a female voice for the second time that night.

"Sav?"

Sav was fully prepared to freak out on Anya, thinking that he was pretty clear earlier and she had gotten the message well enough to leave him alone. However, it surprised him that Alli was standing there. He noticed that she was now wearing a Degrassi sweater over the Caledon t-shirt that she was wearing, her baseball hat being nowhere to be found.

"Alli?" he asked in confusion, looking over to the Caledon side bleachers, "I thought you were sitting over there with John." Alli didn't say anything. She sat right where Anya had been, looking down at the ground as if she couldn't stand to even look at the Caledon's pitcher.

"I...broke up with John," she said softly, so softly in fact Sav thought he had misheard her for a moment.

"You did?" he asked in surprise, taking a sip of his soda and setting it aside so he could look at his sister. That he was properly facing her, he could see that she was crying a little bit. Any anger that he had at her for dating John slipped away, and it wasn't that she was dating that douche anymore.

"What did that asshole say to you?" Sav said a little too fiercely, "If he said anything bad about you-" Alli shook her head, looking at her older brother.

"It wasn't anything like that, Sav," she explained, wiping the tears at her eyes, "I was in the dugout during the second inning and he got a text on his phone...those rumors about those girls he got pregnant...true. He got a text from all of them, demanding child support or asking for another hookup. I confronted him about it, and he didn't apologize for not telling me or anything. He says it was his business and that I was being too clingy of a girlfriend, that I needed to back off." Sav sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, not believing the amount of heart-to-hearts he was having (maybe that comment that Riley made about him maturing wasn't too far off after all).

"I know what a clingy girlfriend is," Sav told his sister confidently, "And you weren't. He was still seeing those girls behind your back, and you had every right to ask him about that. He was cheating on you, Alls." She looked at him, then down at her hands. She started picking at the paint on her nails, a habit that she did.

"...Is it me?" She asks, her voice catching a little bit, "Was I not good enough for him?"

"Alli, of course it wasn't you," Sav assured her firmly, "He was literal pond scum. He just wanted a cheap lay and when you wouldn't put up with that, he just acted like a child."

"I did everything," Alli lamented softly, "I dressed like guys like. I spent a bunch of time with him. I went to all his ball games that I could, and I never asked about anything sketchy that he did..." As Peter was walked onto base after 4 balls, Sav squeezes his sister shoulder affectionately like he used to do when they were younger.

"Do you know why I always tell you to be careful?" he asks his sister, "Alls, no offense, but you have terrible taste in guys. You just want a guy who's easy to get with, so you think you need to act easy also. Alli, if there's anything I've learned, you have to go for somebody you actually have feelings for, those butterflies in your stomach. You have to talk and feel like you're talking to somebody who's willing to listen and contribute as well. You have to be dedicated to this person, no past flings or possibilities clouding up your vision...Alli, maybe you won't find the one in High School, or for a while, but I know there's someone out there for you." At the end of this, Riley went up to bat and Sav couldn't help but smile. Alli did the same action, still a little teary-eyed.

"When did my doofus of a brother grow up?" Alli questioned. Sav gave her a little smile; Alli was definitely hurt, but not out for the count.

"Yeah, I occasionally have my moments, not to brag," Sav said with a smile, "I may be no cupid, but I think I gave some damn good brotherly advice right there." With that, a crack was heard and Riley slammed the ball far into right field, the right fieldman diving but initially missing it. Alli watched her brother cheering for the Greek male as he rounded the bases, stopping at third with the Degrassi crowd cheering right along.

"Yeah, you're definitely cupid," Alli agreed, watching her brother start to take a sip of his soda, "You have the same bad taste in pitchers that I do." Sav immediately started choking on his soda, accidentally spitting some of it on Alli. Normally she would have slapped him into next week, but she was very amused as she watched her brother's shock.

"What? H-how?" Sav managed to get out, his eyes watering a little as he struggled to clear his windpipe. Alli gave a little smile to her brother.

"You've been checking him out the entire game," Alli explained, "The way you were cheering for him sounds like his girlfriend, and believe me, I was doing that for John the first inning. And maybe you two thought you were slick, but be careful who you almost kiss out in public, big bro." Sav was left dumbfounded at his sister's power of observation; Sav made a mental note not to mess with her. Alli sighed and looked at her phone.

"Clare's gonna pick me up," Alli told him, "We're gonna go to her house, watch movies, eat ice cream, and maybe I'll cry a little, who knows?" Before Sav could make a comment, she surprised Sav and gave him a hug and little smile as she walked away from the game.

Apparently the end of John and Alli's relationship was all that Degrassi needed to get a leg-up. Sav didn't know why, but in sports, the final couple of seconds always seemed to be the most jam-packed. Riley's triple that he had hit while Sav and Alli were talking had brought Declan and Owen home, but unfortunately when it was Caledon's turn to bat, they got four people home. Before Sav could believe it, it was the last inning. Caledon was up to bat the score was 12-11 Degrassi. There were two strikes and Sav's absolute favorite Lynx on the other team John Miller was up to bat. If John was able to score this, Caledon could keep running and beat them. If Degrassi got him out, end of the game. Riley sat on the pitcher's mound, staring down John as if he could see right through him. He then saw Sav in the audience and gave him a little smirk. Riley wound up the pitch and let it sail from his hand. It was almost slow motion as the ball left the Greek's hand, sailing to where John hit it with his bat. The ball sailed far into left field, Peter's position. Peter put on a burst of speed as the ball sailed farther and farther away from home plate, to where there was a fence along the furthest parts of the diamond. Just as the ball was about to clear the fence, Peter leaped into the air and both team moaned when the blond fell unceremoniously fell over the fence. However, that moan turned to a great shout on the Degrassi as they realized the ball was in Peter's glove. There was an explosion of cheering as the guys of Degrassi picked up Peter and carried him off the field. Sav just shook his head with a smile, thinking that was a perfect win for his friend.

"Did you see that, Sav?" Peter repeated for what was probably the fifteenth time about an hour later. Sav had been waiting out in the hall for the blond, talking with some of the other people that had seen the Degrassi game. Sav shook his head with a small smile at his friend's excitement.

"Yep, next Babe Ruth, Stone," Sav joked, Peter now being the one to give him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Thanks, bro," the blond said to him sarcastically, "C'mon, dude, I'm just pumped that I actually did something, like, awesome. You should be happy; I might be getting scholarships and girls all over me."

"I have to admit, that was some good playing," Sav acquiesced with a nod. He then checked the time on his phone, then up at his friend who was taking a picture of himself, probably to do a little bragging on his Instagram. Usually, Sav would joke about his vanity, but he'd decided that he'd let his friend have this time. "Do you need a ride home?" Peter shook his head and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Nah, Owen and some of the others were going to head over to this Mexican restaurant a couple blocks down from here to celebrate," Peter informed him, looking like he just suddenly remembered something, "And by way, Riley said he was looking for you. Should I be worried?" Sav managed to hide the amusement and excitement that he was feeling from appearing on his face.

"Don't worry, I think he just has my phone cord that I let him borrow," Sav told him. Peter shrugged.

"Either way, when you and Stavros are done doing manly things, you should come to the restaurant," he insisted, "I hope you like margaritas, because they're on me." Before Sav could remind him that he wasn't 19 and that he got out of rehab for another substance just a few months before, Peter was walking away to a group of Degrassi people who greeted him with a couple of friendly cheers. Sav rolled his eyes with a smile and sent a quick text to Owen that he'd make sure the blond didn't drink or Sav would make the elder Milligan regret it. Sav then smiled and walked into the locker room where he saw that Riley was waiting.

"Nice of you to make it," Riley smiled at the other male, still wearing his baseball uniform as he sat on one of the benches.

"Sav Bhandari is a little more punctual than the likes of a certain Stone," Sav quipped, settling on a smile, as he didn't know if it would be too weird to kiss Riley straight off the back. Riley, rolled his eyes, as if to say that being more punctual than Peter wasn't that hard (Sav had to agree with him). He then patted the space next to him and Sav went over and sat by the other.

"Man, Pete's over the moon with his win," Riley said with a little shake of his head, as if he were talking about a child instead of an 18 year old man, "You probably heard a little bit of it out in the hall, but man, the testosterone in here like 15 minutes ago- it was a bit much, even for me." Sav snorted.

"Well, for all it's worth, it was a good catch and it was a good game," Sav told him, moving a little closer to Riley, " You were pitching well, too. Don't think it was all Pete who won this." It was Riley's turn to snort.

"Nah, I was kinda pitching like shit tonight. And who am I to take Peter's win from him. It'd be like taking a rattle from a crib." Both of them laughed a little at the thought of Peter's disappointed face if Riley were really to tell him that. However, Sav had a feeling that it was all talk...maybe. Riley then looked over at Sav with a smile that gave Sav some of the butterflies that Riley was just so adept at making him feel.

"For not playing in the game, you had a very eventful night as well," Riley told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first your crazy ex-girlfriend comes over to you, shouting some random bullshit about wanting to get married, which is pretty fucking weird, may I add." Sav nodded; pretty fucking weird was quite the mild way to talk about Anya's absolute break with reality.

"And then I saw your sister coming over to you when I was going up to bat," Riley continued, "And I saw that she was crying...I kind of eavesdropped a little, and I have to say. For all the shit that I'd here you giving her in the locker room during football, you're a very good brother. Better than I am." Sav laughed.

"Riley, you're an only child," he told the Greek. Riley shrugged.

"So you' re a better sibling and not just by default," Riley told him nonchalantly, laughing at Sav's comment, "Besides, you're a lot more mature now than you were...and I'm not gonna lie...it's pretty hot." Sav's ears perked up at that comment and looked over to the Greek male, whose smile that was full of friendly adoration just seconds before held another element to it...and Sav was not minding it.

"Stavros, you dog," Sav joked. Riley shrugged for the second time as response.

"Hey, you know what you were getting signed up for," he told Sav back with that same grin, "And I know it isn't rose petals and fucking champagne, but I'd like to think I'm just as good as those things." Sav gave him that confirmation by slamming their lips together.

At first, it was just getting re-acquainted like they had the other afternoon, but it was only a couple of seconds before that came to pass. Sav's mind was buzzing as he kissed Riley, his stubble rubbing against his own cheeks. Riley's mouth was soft and surprisingly gentle yet firm, and it instantly outranked any kiss he had with any girls, Anya or otherwise. Sav took it upon himself to deepen the kiss, Riley giving him the access that he wanted immediately, and their tongues danced together as Riley pulled their bodies closer together.

"Mmmm," Riley hummed a little bit as they broke apart to get some oxygen, but then quickly crashed their lips together. Knowing that there would be no interruptions, they felt like they had all the time in the world, and yet they felt a burning in their stomachs that drove them to move their bodies against each other, the fabric of Riley's baseball pants rubbing against the front of Sav's jeans. Sav broke the kiss and decided he wanted to explore the other areas of Riley's body that had tempted him in his and Peter's practices. He kissed down Riley's jaw, the stubble tickling his lips as he made his way down to Riley's muscular neck. As his lips ghosted a spot on Riley's neck just below Riley's ear, he felt Riley shudder and make a noise in his throat that signaled it was okay for the black-haired male to continue.

As Sav continued down the plain of Riley's neck, he was thinking how much different this was than a girl. The difference in anatomy was obvious, but the fact that Riley's body was almost like a mirror of his made it more interesting. He started to do things that he knew he licked, peppering the extent of flesh with little kisses that made Riley's skin break out in goosebumps, then dragging his teeth lightly over the area before soothing the irritated skin with more kisses. While all of this happened, Riley's big hand rubbing his lower stomach from inside his shirt that just helped the pleasure he was feeling start to pool south.

"Shit," Riley moaned softly as Sav reached the base of his neck, going to the Greek's collarbone and gently pressing his teeth into the soft, thin flesh there. Another obscenity escaped the muscular male's lips, his hand apply more pressure to the other's stomach in a way that just made butterflies appear.

"I thought this was your first time with a guy," Riley asked, and Sav more than happier to hear that his voice was as husky and lusty as he felt himself.

"Maybe I'm just good at this," Sav said with an edge of cockiness. This made Riley pull Sav by his t-shirt so that their lips would meet again. As they made out, Sav felt Riley's fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt and he helped the blond boy remove his shirt, feeling his nipples harden from the colder air of the locker room. Riley stopped for a moment to admire Sav's upper torso. Sav's dark brown torso was definitely thinner in build than say Riley's but it was pretty well toned, with firm pecks and the faint starting of abs on Sav's stomach. Two perky nipples, almost as black as cocoa, sat fully erect on Sav's pectorals. Riley drug his hands up Sav's abdomen and took one of the nubs between his fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze that almost immediately elicited a groan from Sav.

"Like that?" Riley laughed a little as he pinched them a little harder. Sav's teeth grit together.

"Fuck, yeah," Sav said in a strained voice, his crotch starting to throb a little bit, "I always play with my nipples when I'm jerking off." Riley made a noise that was a mix between a groan and a growl, probably imaging the sight of Sav roughly squeezing his nips while he jerked himself off. Riley then put his mouth down on the one he'd been grabbing, first giving it a little peck before sticking it into his mouth and sucking on it like he was breastfeeding. The warm, wet saliva soothed the slight stinging from the grabbing and started giving Sav sensations that shot down to his dick that was now rock hard, making him roll his hips against Riley's body. Riley then grabbed Sav's other nipples and started to pinch it, alternating between sucking and pinching with both of them.

Sav groaned as Riley worked that sensitive portion of his body, swearing and gyrating the bulge in the front of his jeans against Riley's lower abdomen. Sav had to put his hands on Riley lower back to steady himself, his hands drifting downwards until his hands were cupping Riley's clothed ass in his hands. Not believing he was actually touching the ass he'd got one off to more than once, he gave it a squeeze, feeling how it was basically all muscle and a very firm butt. This did not go unnoticed by Riley, who gave a little grunt, but this grunt was definitely one of pleasure. Sav gave it another little grasp and Riley looked up at Sav with Sav's nipple in his mouth. Sav couldn't read the look in the other male's eyes, but whatever it meant was doing something sinful to what was in his pants. Sav took this opportunity to quickly remove the other male's shirt, which Riley quick threw aside.

Riley's firm, hairy chest pressed up against Sav's as the two males kissed. Sav couldn't help but keep his hands right where they were, but Riley didn't seem to mind the least. He traced his finger down Sav's torso, suddenly grabbing the front of Sav's jeans. Sav made a low noise as his erection felt Riley's strong, but not painful, grip start rubbing him. The kiss that was resulting from this was a mess of tongue and lip, but it was doing so much for the both of them. Riley then looked up at Sav again, getting down to his knees in front of Sav. Sav had never unbuckled his belt so fast in his life, throwing the belt off somewhere away from them.

Riley grinned huskily as he pulled down Sav's pants, Sav stepping out of them to be in just in his boxers. Sav was wearing a pair of plain grey American Eagle boxers with a bulge in the front that showed he was enjoying this just as much as Riley was. Riley gave a couple of playful rubs that Sav's face showed he appreciated very much. Then Riley put his mouth over the clothed bulge, soaking the front of the boxers with spit as Sav's cock felt the moisture through the fabric. When Riley looked up at Sav, he didn't even need to ask what Sav wanted him to do. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slid them off of Sav's hips.

Sav's cock nearing sprung out as his boxers hit his ankles. Riley smiled at Sav's hard length pointing almost straight up in the air. Sav had a good length of around 7.5", a darker brown color like the rest of his body. Like the rest of his body, Sav didn't have that many pubes, a good smattering of black hairs around the base and that continued down to his decently big set of balls. Sav was so erect that his foreskin was all the way pulled back, some pre-cum apparent on the head. Riley smirked and Sav shuddered a little bit as Riley's hand wrapped around his length, and the Greek used his thumb to wipe the pre-cum off. Riley, to tease Sav a little more, brought his thumb up to his mouth and wiped off the salty, white liquid, then got down to business.

Slowly, Riley removed his mouth from the base of Sav's cock, hearing Sav protest at the loss of the sensation. Riley smirked and started to kiss the base of the other's manhood, trailing kiss up the hard length, even using his tongue to trace a vein that was supply the erect member with blood. Soon, he was at the head and he gave it a little lip action as well before taking the head in his mouth.

"Fuck! S-shit!" Sav spat out as Riley's wet mouth took the head. Riley's terribly talented tongue slowly moved in tiny circles on the soft skin, the tip even playing a little with his slit. Sav had to lean on the wall for support as Riley started to take more of his cock inside his mouth, not being in a rush to take the whole thing at once. As he slowly started to descend, his hand came down to cup Sav's balls in his hands.

"Rub your nipples while I do this," Riley suggested in a low, raspy voice. Sav's fingers started stimulating the sensitive nubs almost instantly. Riley then got back to taking Sav's member. Sav didn't know if this was Riley's first time giving head or if the other had sucked a thousand different cocks before his, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Riley's head moved slowly up and down, his soft lips rubbing against his shaft while his hands stroked his balls in a way that made Sav think twice about never playing with his testicles. Sav's eyes were rolled back in his head as he squeezed his nipples so hard that they hurt, but in the best way possible.

"Ahh, fuck Riley!" Sav cursed as he felt Riley's nose settle in his pubes, twisting his mouth around to give Sav different sensations. Sav's hips bucked and he heard the blond gag a little. He looked down to apologize but Riley's eyes didn't seem at all offended. Instead, he relaxed his throat more so that he could take Sav's cock a little further into his throat, letting Sav fuck his mouth. Sav moved his hands from his nipples to the Greek's hair and grasped the blond strand, his hips moving forward. Riley felt Sav's balls hitting his chin, groaning a little. Sav was groaning to, the sight of the muscular jock letting Sav use his warm, wet mouth as an orifice to fuck-if Riley wasn't masturbation fuel, he didn't know what was.

Sav's hips started moving faster, shoving his cock harder and harder into Riley's awaiting mouth. Riley hummed a little bit, adding vibrations to the shaft as Sav did his thing, the blond's hands moving to Sav's hips to balance himself as the thrusts got more wild and erratic. The sounds of Sav's moans and his balls clapping wildly against Riley's stubbly chin filled the locker room, Sav's grip on Riley's hair getting tighter and tighter. Riley then noticed Sav's balls started to come up to his body as if his release was imminent, so Riley removed his lips from Sav's member, who almost glared at him.

"I think we both want a little more than just a half-rate blowjob," Riley told him. Sav laughed in a lusty voice.

"If that was half-rate, than I'm not gonna last ten seconds with you at 100%," Sav told the male as he stood up. He kissed Riley as he pulled down the other male's pants, and his cock throbbed at what he was that Riley was wearing. Sav knew that Peter sometimes complained about having to wear a jock for baseball, but Sav found himself not complaining. Riley was wearing a black jock that filled Sav's head with dirty images that only added to the hotness of the scene. He made a move to pull them down so that he could return the favor to Riley, but Riley stopped him.

"...I'd like to keep them on," Riley told him with a slight blush. Sav smiled back at him, realizing exactly what Riley was into.

"Hands on the locker," Sav told him huskily, some authority present in his voice out of nowhere. Riley did so, facing the locker and his uncovered ass out towards Sav; the sight alone was worth any wait. Riley's ass was a lighter shade of skin than the rest of Riley's body, seeing as this was usually covered by clothing. Riley's genetics of being hairy were definitely present on this region, fuzzy, blond hair on his cheeks that intensified as it got closer to Riley's crack. Sav could even see Riley's hole, almost winking at him. Almost shaking with arousal, Sav got down to his knees.

If there was any doubt that Sav was attracted to Riley sexually, they were dismissed as Riley groaned sweetly as Sav slowly licked a stripe between his cheeks. There was a musky smell and taste present; not like what Sav was half expecting, but manly and very like Riley, something that made his cock stay absolutely rock hard. Sav spread Riley's cheeks apart to give him more room as he rimmed the hairy male. His tongue moved up and down, avoiding Riley's hole just to tease the other male.

"F-f-fuck!" Riley moaned, some pre-cum forming on his dick that was contained by the front of the jockstrap. Sav grinned and moved his tongue to Riley's entrance, licking over the ring of muscles. Riley's hips jutted forward as Sav's wet tongue lapped at that special little spot. Sav alternated up and down strokes of his tongue with little swirls, listening to Riley's moans become more ragged and strained and just plain sexy.

"Like that, Riley?" Sav asked the other male huskily as the tip of his tongue slid a little into Riley's hole.

"Fuck, Sav!" Riley said, almost sounding like a beg, "Fuck me!" The two words had such an effect on Sav, but he tried to have some self-constraint. Maybe he was new to this guy-on-guy thing, but he knew just shoving a dick in Riley's ass would probably hurt a little bit. Riley moaned out again.

"I like it rough," Riley admits, his face blushing wildly, "No condom, no lube! Just fuck me!" Sav was still a little weary of the idea, but Riley was begging him and his own cock cock was leaking at the thought of it. He decided to spit on Riley's hole and then into his hand, rubbing it and looking at Riley.

"Ready?" Sav said, though he knew the answer. Still, Riley gave a fervent couple of nods and looked at the wall, braced for the impact. Sav gripped Riley's hips and as per Riley's request shoved the entire length of his cock into the waiting male's ass. Riley grunted, Sav's intrusion stinging a little. However, it stung in the best way as Sav's cock stretched his hole out, making him moan.

"Are you okay?" Sav's worried voice came in his ear. Riley couldn't speak, so he thrusted his hips back, making the other one make a sound as well. Sav's grip tightened on his ass and Riley could feel the darker male's breath hot on his ear once more.

"You better hold on, because I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you," Sav said gruffly, not knowing where the dirty talk was coming from, but with the noise Riley made, it was doing it for the other male.

It was automatically the best sex that Sav ever had. He groaned loudly as he felt Riley's hole, warm and velvety reluctantly stretching for his cock that he started shoving in and out of the hairy male. He would have never thought such a big and masculine male would want to be penetrated and in such a manner such as the one they were doing. However, after Riley got over the initial embarrassment of the fetish he was enjoying, it was definitely welcome; his hands reached behind to grab Sav's own ass to keep him inside of his hole.

"Fucking destroy my ass with that cock!" Riley almost begged, groaned as Sav continued to thrust harder and harder to meet his demands. When Sav had sex with girls, it was usually pretty good, but it felt like they would break if he went too hard or fast. However, he was thrusting continually harder and harder into Riley's ass, and Riley was taking every thrust, grunting and groaning as Sav's member pounded away at the bundle of nerves that was making the Greek see stars. Sav then leaned over and started sucking on the same spot he had been earlier. This found great success in the form of a breathy gasp and thrusting back to meet Sav's thrusts.

Soon, Sav was getting Riley everything he had, every slap of his balls against Riley's furry cheeks echoing the room loudly. With every one of these thrusts, they slammed directly into Riley's prostate. This made Riley's moans crescendo, so loud that if Sav's mind were more clear he would have worried about some custodians coming by. However, that thought process was long gone. Riley's face was red from the pleasure he was receiving as Sav's cock roughly stretched his ass open. He would probably be a little sore in the morning from the rough penetration, but with every slam into awaiting entrance, he couldn't find himself to care.

"I'm gonna bust!" Riley announced as a particularly hard thrust absolutely wracked his body with a feeling that mode his toes curl and his own hard cock in the jockstrap twitch. Sav nodded and traded the deep thrusts for a fast, shallow thrusts that allow just the barest amount of pressure to be put on the blond male's prostate. Riley's groans transformed into growls punctuated by little whimpers.

"Gonna cum from just this cock in your tight little ass?" Sav groaned into his ear. That sentence alone took Riley over the edge, a huge wet spot appearing in the front of his jock, causing his ass to spasm around Sav's manhood. Sav tried to hold on as long as he could, but in the end he was just as close as Sav was and gave out one last gruff noise before he buried himself balls deep into Riley and filled the awaiting male's ass with seed. As they stayed in that position with Riley against the wall, the locker room door opened and Peter strolls in casually, going to a cubby.

"Hey, guys," he says, grabbing something out of his cubby slot and looking over at them, "I hope I'm not intruding, I just forgot my phone. When you guys are done here, you should come hang. They have free quesadillas for the team of the restaurant." He smiled at the completely nonplussed looks on their faces.

"You guys make a cute couple," he grinned before walking out of the locker room again. Sav looked at Riley, who shook his head.

"That guy is an enigma," Riley commented with a laugh, letting Sav kiss him, "Through and through."

"Tell me about it," Sav laughed a little through the panting he was still having from the strength of his orgasm, "...Although he said we'd make a cute couple..." Riley gave him a playful look of questioning.

"Are you seriously asking me to be your boyfriend with your cock in my ass?" Riley asked, amused. Sav gave a meek grin.

"As long as you can stand that terrible dirty talk I was using," he told the other who shook his head with a laugh.

"Keep doing that, please," Riley told him, kissing Sav once more, "...Now, can you help your boyfriend out? He's gonna be walking a little funny." Sav laughed as he and Riley, his boyfriend (Sav smiled at the wonderful strangeness of saying that phrase in his head) walked over to clean themselves off and join Peter and the team at the restaurant.


End file.
